Stolen
by Dashita Tichou
Summary: what if Dark had a fragment that would break off as a twin to him? what if daisuke has a twin that's stolen by Dr. Hiwatari? What if she has magic?  T for future language and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Ramblings**

**ME: Hhhmmm... what to do next...**

**DUSK: Stop thinking and just write already. I'm getting bored because I have nothing to do!**

**ME: If you interupt me again, I'll leave you out of the story. It'll be about Nouitorra as Daisuke's younger sister!**

**DUSK: (gasp)**

**ME: Good you understand... (sinister smile)**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own DN Angel and I did not create it. I did not create most of the characters. I do not own the original DN Angel plot or the setting. The only things I created are a variation of the original plot, and a few characters. The characters that I have created are Dr. Hiwatari, the nurse, the nurse trainee, Dusk, and Hiwatari Nouitoura as of this publication. (Sadly)**

Prologue

It all began during a clan war of the art-creating Hikari and the art-thieving Niwa. The Hikari clan was a clan of artists. In their beautiful creations, life was sparked by the feelings of those who viewed them. The Niwa became obsessed with them. They started to steal them from the places where they were kept. Eventually, the Hikari felt that they must create an art piece that was truly alive. They created a masterpiece and began a ceremony to bring it to life, but the Niwa caught wind of what they were doing. The Niwa broke the ceremony and the life that had been building in the art piece split into two. Both were truly alive, but neither had their own body.

They were both magical beings with wings. One half was white winged and the other was black winged. The white winged served evil purposes. He took up residence in a young Hikari male. The black winged served good purposes and took up residence inside a young Niwa male. Both come into being when their tamers (the Niwa and Hikari) have feelings of unrequited love or extreme weakness. They shared a body.

**Author's Ramblings**

**This is my prolog. I have two chapters written out, but they take _forever_ to type it gets boring.**

**DUSK: I still want something to do.**

**ME: Oh shut up already! You're the first person named in chapter two.**

**DUSK: Not until chapter two!**

**ME: It's chapter two or nothing. (sinister smile)**


	2. Twins

Chapter One: Twins

A young man by the name of Hiwatari was attending a woman who was pregnant. The woman's name was Emiko Niwa. Her hair was a dirty blonde that was cut in a bob. The color of her eyes was the color of blood. Dr. Hiwatari was applying the necessary gel to her stomach for an ultrasound. She winced at the cold as it touched her skin. Dr. Hiwatari's pale hand finished with the gel and screwed the jar shut. He put it away and washed his hands.

After he dried them, he pushed his brown bangs out of his face and slid his gold-rimmed glasses back in front of his blue eyes. He reached for an arm over her head and pointed it to her gel covered stomach. With the arm in place, he pointed the camera on the end to the correct place as well. He then walked out of the room to take the picture. When he came back in, he shifted the arm away from her.

"I'll be back in just a minute," he said, "I have to go down to the control room to get the prints." He walked to the door and smiled. The woman had no idea what was coming to her.

He walked into the room and got the prints. They were in an envelope with a second set. He stopped outside of Emiko Niwa's room and opened the envelope. The prints were held up to the light and he gasped as the prints revealed a boy and a girl. It was unheard of for a woman in the Niwa line to have twins. He was happy he'd taken the time to make false prints. He pulled the false prints out of his lab coat pocket and put the real ones in their place.

"Congratulations," he said as he walked in the room, "you're going to have a son!" He handed her the false prints and started to clean the gel off of her stomach.

"The bearer of the Phantom Thief…" she whispered to herself.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing that matters." She replied. A slight smile came to her lips. "I hope he gets his father's eyes. If he gets mine, who knows how many teases he'll get about them!" Dr. Hiwatari had actually heard what she had said. He smiled wickedly and started to plot his thievery of the girl yet to be born.

Three months passed before could put his plan into action. He had asked to be the doctor to deliver Emiko Niwa's child and been granted special permission. He was just about to leave the hospital at the end of the day when a harassed looking Emiko Niwa was wheeled through the door by a tall man. The man had black eyes and black pointed eyes. He had a nervous look that identified him as the father. Dr. Hiwatari turned back to the desk.

"Emiko Niwa is here." he said to the attendant, "What's the closest empty labor room?" The young nurse tapped at her computer for a moment.

"Room 203." She said. He ran over to Emiko Niwa and the nervous man.

"Hi," he said to the nervous man, "I'm Dr. Hiwatari. I'm going to take your wife to room 203 for her labor. You're welcome to come with us now, or come up later. Feel free to help yourself to something from the cafeteria."

"I'm Kosuke Niwa." The nervous man identified himself. "I'll come with you now." Dr. Hiwatari nodded and walked to the elevators. Kosuke Niwa pushed the wheelchair and they went to the second floor. Dr. Hiwatari went first and led them to the room 203.

"Is anyone else going to be attending my wife besides you?" Kosuke asked.

"Yes," said Dr. Hiwatari, "a nurse will come and relieve me from time to time."

"Okay." Kosuke said, running his hands through his hair, "I'll be right back Emiko, I have to go get your stuff."

Make sure you grab the name list, Kosuke," she panted as she finished a contraction, "We have to decide before he's born." Kosuke nodded and walked out the door.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as she finished another contraction.

"It hurts," she gasped, "but it'll all be worth it in the end." Dr. Hiwatari nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm going to call in a nurse," he said, "I just finished my shift, but I'd asked to be the doctor to deliver your baby. I'm going to take about an hour to sleep in the lounge. Just listen to the nurse and you'll be fine." She nodded as he walked out.

He went to the lounge, but he didn't go to sleep immediately. There were two people waiting for him there. One was a nurse and the other was a nurse trainee. He reviewed the plan with them to make sure they didn't forget their parts. The trainee was supposed to slip a little surprise in Kosuke's drink. It would knock him out for about half an hour. That would be plenty of time for the trainee to take the girl.

The nurse would distract Emiko Niwa while she was giving birth. He would help her with the actual birth. The trauma would cause memory loss and she didn't know that she was having twins in the first place because he had lied about the ultrasound and had given her false prints. When he finished reviewing the plan, he fell asleep.

He was woken up in a hurry about four hours later.

"Her baby's coming, Dr. Hiwatari," said the nurse, "You need to hurry!" He got off of the couch where he had been lying and moved quickly for the elevators. About a minute later, he was in room 203.

"I'm so sorry!" he said as he rushed in, "I did _not _mean to sleep that long." The nurse attending Emiko Niwa stepped away to make room for Dr. Hiwatari. She was the same nurse he had talked to in the lounge. The trainee was holding a bottle of pills in her hand.

"Sir," she said to Kosuke, "You look very nervous. It might be a good idea for you to take an anxiety pill." He nodded and held out his hand. The trainee handed it to him and he swallowed it dry. He sat down in a chair in the corner and fell asleep. Dr. Hiwatari started to help Emiko with the delivery. The girl came first. He handed the baby to the trainee while the nurse told Emiko to keep pushing. Once the boy was out, he was wiped off and wrapped in a blanket. He was then handed to Emiko and she said his name.

"Daisuke Niwa."


	3. First Meeting

Chapter Two: First Meeting

It was fall and school was starting. I was changing schools because my stupid uncle, Dr. Hiwatari, was paranoid about someone finding out my secret. Why should I care about someone finding out about Dusk? I mean, it's not like I'm going to keep her secret forever. I'll tell a boy eventually. I haven't met that boy yet, but when I do, I won't keep her secret for long. If I do, my entire relationship will be based on a lie. I _will_ keep her a secret for a while, but only until I'm sure he's the one.

I walked in the door and saw myself reflected in the glass. I was wearing my new school uniform, a stupid wig, and tinted contacts. The uniform was actually kind of cute. It's a white blouse that can be either short sleeve or long sleeve depending on the weather I'm wearing a short sleeve one because it's warm out today. We have to wear a maroon jumper as well. There's a white vest that goes over the jumper and extends down the skirt. It looked like flower petals.

Also, we had to wear brown or black shoes with knee-high socks. The shoes I was wearing were black flats. The wig I was wearing was raven black and straight to just above my waist. I have to wear it because my straight, shoulder length red hair is too noticeable. The contacts are brown because my eyes are red. Both my normal hair and eye color are too noticeable, too _rememberable _so I had to disguise them.

I walked into my homeroom class and asked the teacher where I should sit. She smiled at me and pointed to a desk in the fourth row second from the window. I walked over and set down my bag. It was a tan leather bag with a gold plated buckle. It looked more like a business bag than it did a backpack. I opened it and pulled out my books. Sitting down, I pulled out a notebook to doodle. I rubbed my eyes and blinked to make sure my contacts were still in.

I looked up as the classroom door opened again and narrowed my eyes. The walking in had red hair that was pointed. From the back, it would look like a many pointed star. His eyes were red as blood. My uncle had warned me about that boy. He was a juvenile delinquent. He had been caught stealing a treasured art piece from the national museum. I gasped quietly as he took the seat next to me.

He put his bag on the desk to take out his books. I ripped mine off of my desk and shoved it under my chair. He glanced over at me and I quickly looked away. Placing his bag underneath his desk, he turned to me.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Daisuke Niwa. Who are you?" he held his hand out to shake mine. I shook it gently and pulled my hand back quickly.

"I'm Nouitourra Hiwatari. I just moved here." The teacher tapped on her podium and everybody got really quiet. She then started class. I noticed a boy in the front of the room looking at me with narrowed silver eyes. His silver bangs fell to one side and the light reflected off of his glasses. We stayed with our teacher until we were released for lunch.

I sat down on a shady stone bench in the courtyard. The boy with silver eyes sat down next to me with his. We both started eating before he spoke.

"I was wondering if I heard you correctly before," he said, "I thought I heard you say your name is Nouitourra Hiwatari. Is that right?" I swallowed the bite of sandwich I had just taken before I answered.

"Yes," I replied, "that's right. I'm only Hiwatari by adoption though. My mother died in childbirth. A man who helped deliver me adopted me. His name was Dr. Hiwatari. Soon after I was born, he quit his job at the hospital and took up law enforcement. I usually refer to him as my uncle." He nodded and set his food down on his lap.

"That would make us siblings by a common adoptive father." My face turned pink and I stared down at my knees. Then, after a moment, I spoke quietly.

"So you're Satoshi-san. I thought you were older because I've never seen you around the house. That, and you being the police commander in charge of Dark."

"Two things," he said, his eyes flashing, "One: I do not live with our father. That is why you have never seen me before. Two: don't mention anything Dark related at school." I nodded and then thought of something else.

"Can I move in with you?" I asked, "I know we just met, but I'm sick of Dr. Hiwatari. He's just a power hungry marauder. Also…" I hesitated and bit my lip. "I have something related to Dark and Krad that I need to talk to you about." His eyes widened and he looked at me in disbelief.

"How do you…?"

"I've known for a long time. Dr. Hiwatari doesn't know because I almost spent time with him. I researched Hikari art pieces and found an old fairy tale about the Exalted Black Wings. The cultural reformation didn't get everything." Satoshi looked at me and we sat there in silence. I finished my sandwich and stood up.

"Well," I said, "let me know about moving in with you and you'd better finish quickly. The bell will be ringing soon." Without waiting for him to finish, I walked into the school and to our classroom.

We switched classes after lunch, so I didn't see him until we came back to home room for dismissal. I stood at my desk and put all my books away. With a sigh, I looked over at Daisuke again. I sat down and pulled a novel out of my desk. About a minute later, I realized that Satoshi and Daisuke were talking about me. I wouldn't have minded so much if I hadn't heard something before Satoshi walked over to me from his desk.

"Just make sure that Dark is careful tonight because there will be two Hiwataris tracking him." I closed my book with a snap and put it in my bag. The bell rang before he could reach me. I pulled my bag's strap over my shoulder and walked out the door. He caught me just outside the school gate.

"Do you have a ride home?" he asked me. I shook my head and kept walking. "Let me give you a ride then." I bit my lip for a moment and then nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a limozine in the parking lot. A chauffer got out and opened the door for us. He looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything.

"To my father's house." said Satoshi.

"Yes Sir." replied the driver. Satoshi reached and pulled the divider across the width of the car.

"You said something to Daisuke Niwa about Dark." I said quietly. "Are the two one and the same?" He looked me in the eye and nodded solemnly. "So why aren't you apprehending the juvenile delinquent?"

"Juvenile…" he muttered to himself. Then, louder, he spoke to me. "Daisuke Niwa is _not_ a juvenile delinquent. Who told you that he is?"

"Dr. Hiwatari," I said quietly, "I'm starting to think he lied about everything." I reached up and pulled off the wig. Then I pulled out my contact case and took out the tinted contacts. Satoshi looked at me in shock.

"You look like Daisuke…" he said.

"I know," I replied, "Our _**father**_," the word came out forced, "made me wear the wig and contacts because red is too memorable." He shook his head and stared at his knees.

"How do you know about Krad?" he asked me.

"I told you," I said, "I found an old story book in the records. I also found your adoption certificate. It said Hikari." He looked over at me and we sat there in silence for the rest of the ride. I put on my wig and put in my contacts before we left the car.

"Let me walk you in." he said.

"Okay." I replied. I held my bag by the short handle and headed for the doorway. Satoshi walked just ahead of me and opened the door.

"Thanks." I said. I walked into the house with Satoshi now behind me. We walked down a long hallway with gas lamps hung at intervals. I turned right at the end of the hallway and entered the second door on the left. At the far end of the room stood a desk; behind the desk sat my father. Even though Satoshi was adopted, they looked so much alike. We both bowed at the same time.

"Good afternoon Father." we said together.


	4. Explanations PART ONE

Chapter Three: Explanations

Dr. Hiwatari grinned as Nouitourra and Satoshi greeted him. Satoshi glared at him openly and Nouitourra looked at him with a distrustful gaze. The look that Satoshi gave him was only to be expected, but the look from Nouitourra honestly surprised him.

"What's wrong my children?" he asked them. Satoshi looked at him in disgust as Nouitourra stepped forward. She took a deep breath and then began to speak.

"Father, I know that you have lied to me on many occasions and thought you'd fooled me. The biggest lie that you have dared to utter is that concerning my birth mother. I found my birth certificate, my adoption certificate, and both sets of prints."

He stared at her in astonishment as she spoke. She gained confidence and spoke louder. Her eyes burned with a passion and he couldn't look at her so he looked at Satoshi. The boy looked at her with open astonishment.

"I know about Krad, Dark, and I know that I contain the legendary fragment. I know that I-" Dr Hiwatari's attention was drawn to Nouitourra as she began to change.

Her body lengthened and her cheek bones became more pronounced. She swept off the wig and removed the contacts. Her hair grew longer in the front and shortened in the back. It reached down to her waist in the front and was just above her shoulders in the back. The most notable change was the wings.

They were midnight blue that was tinted black towards the edges. Only partially open, they already spanned the width of the small study. Her eyes slowly changed to black on the outside and purple near the pupil. She finished with a truly amazing statement.

"-am Dusk Mousy, bearer of magic with a Niwa trainer." Dr. Hiwatari's mind worked quickly as she finished speaking. If she could be lured to act against Dark, he could be captured. Dusk turned to look at Satoshi as he gasped and clutched at his chest.

"No, not now!" he moaned. He staggered away from her and collapsed on the floor. Feathers came out of nowhere and created a cyclone around him. A white wing forced itself out of Satoshi's back that was quickly followed by another. He screamed in agony.

His hair became longer and shifted to blonde. The feathers swirling around him disappeared. He stood up and turned to face Dusk. She looked merely annoyed that she hadn't been able to finish her explanation.

"Hello Krad." she said in a bored voice, "I was wondering when you would show up." She folded her wings against her and they disappeared leaving one feather in her right hand. Dr. Hiwatari looked greedily from Dusk to Krad. This was what he had been waiting for!

Dusk spun and ran through the study door towards Nouitourra's room. Nouitourra had packed all her stuff that morning on a hunch. Dusk grabbed the duffle bag and jumped out the second story window. Her wings snapped open and she flew towards the Niwa residence; towards Dark.


	5. Explanations PART TWO

Chapter Four

Daisuke was painting the lighthouse at the edge of the cliff when Dark's panicked voice interrupted him.

_'Daisuke! Turn into me quickly!'_

'Why?' Daisuke asked.

_'Something's coming!'_ Daisuke sighed and put his paintbrush between his teeth. One hand supported his pallet while the other reached for his wallet in his back pocket. He flipped it open and smiled at the grinning picture of Riku there.

His heart began to beet faster and a faint blush crept across his cheeks as he closed his eyes. A moment later, his body grew taller and his hair grew longer and shifted to purple. He opened his eyes again to reveal violet irises.

'_You sure fall in love fast Daisuke. Be glad of that.'_ He dropped the paint brush, pallet, and wallet as he ran for the edge of the cliff. When he got close, he didn't even slow down. He just leaped over the small barrier and off the cliff.

"_Wiz!"_ he called as he fell. A black shape flew through the air and came to rest on Dark's back. Dark beat the wings down and rose above the level of the cliff as something came into view.

Two shapes streaked across the sky. All Dark could see was a faint trail of white and a faint trail of midnight blue.

"_Krad…_" he growled. The shapes were headed across the sea and it soon became clear that one figure was a young woman and the other was a young man with blonde hair. The young woman was beautiful with wings of midnight blue fading to black. She had hair blacker than the new moon and purple eyes.

The young man was Krad. He shot lightning bolts of magic after the young woman he was pursing. She managed to avoid the first one, but she was hit by the second. Dark darted towards her as she fell. He watched as her wings dissolved and her body changed. Her hair changed to red and her cheek bones became less pronounced. Dark caught her just before she fell into the sea.

'Dark!' cried Daisuke in his mind, "Push back her hair!'

'_Why?'_ Dark responded silently.

'Just do it!' Daisuke said.

'_Fine.'_ He pushed back the girl's hair gently with the hand that wasn't supporting her.

'It's Nouitourra!'

'_Who?'_

'A girl in my class. I thought her hair was black though…' Daisuke fell silent.

"_Hello Dark Mousy!" _cried Krad, "_I see you have once again swooped in to be the hero!"_

"_Krad! Why were you chasing her?"_ Dark flew back towards the cliff as fast as he could. Unfortunately, he was stopped by Nouitourra waking up.

"Let go of me!" she yelled when she saw who was holding her.

"_Sorry, no can-" _He was interrupted by Nouitourra punching him. She rolled out of his arms and fell towards the ocean.

"_NO!"_ He cried. He dove after her only to see her change again. Her wings pulled her up just short of the ocean. She turned to face Dark and Krad who had stopped rose to be on the same level as Krad. Dark followed her up.

"_Hello again boys. You don't really know who I am, so let me explain. I" _ Krad lunged towards her. She raised her arms and purple light came from her palms. The two beams streaked towards Dark and Krad. They hit them directly in the chest and surrounded them. Dusk turned her arms towards the cliff and dumped both of them in the fountain. She lowered her arms and the light disappeared. A soaked Daisuke popped out of the water quickly followed by a sopping Satoshi.

"_Now that I have your attention, let me explain. To Krad and Dark, I'm your sister! To the trainers, Hi. My name is Dusk. My trainer is your twin."_ She pointed at Daisuke.


End file.
